For You
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Yokozawa and Hiyori are being sneaky, what is it that they are hiding from Kirishima...? PURELY AU - DO NOT TAKE IS SERIOUSLY - NOT LIKE THE NOVELS!


**For You**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

Stepping out of his bedroom, placing on his jacket as he made his way down the hallway and into his living room, Kirishima Zen, editor-in-chief of Japun at Marukawa glanced across the room at the two hunched figures of his daughter, Hiyori and his lover of four years, Yokozawa Takafumi. There his two most precious people were sitting on one side of the square dining table, Hiyori dressed in her school uniform and Yokozawa in one of his grey suits, the jacket slung carelessly over one of the unoccupied chairs. His right arm rested over Hiyori's seat, the two of them immersed in hushed conversation while starring down at some paperwork it seemed.

Almond eyes darted away from the oblivious duo as he glanced down at the floorboards where Sorata, their cat, was currently winding his way around his leg. Granted Sorata was technically Yokozawa's (and Takano's for that matter) cat, the man spent more time here and pretty much left Sorata here on a permanent basis, much to the delight of his child. The light haired handsome man bent over, scooping the purring fur-ball up with one large hand and promptly made his way over to the dining table.

"And what are the two of you conspiring?" Kirishima tilted his head slightly as he watched the cute duo jolt, both not realising he'd snuck up on them and he watched with slight amusement as Hiyori hid the paperwork from his prying eyes and promptly placed it into her book bag which was resting against her chair.

"Good morning Pa...pa..." Her large brown eyes were starring widely up at him. He felt his eyebrows furrow as he found an equally surprised expression on the usually expressionless salesman.

"And what are those looks for?"

"You're wearing a suit." Hiyori commented while pouring her father a cup of coffee in his favourite mug, which happened to be one she bought for him with the help of her Onii-chan. "Usually you don't look so dignified." Kirishima made a slight noise in the back of his throat as he leaned over the table to pinch his 14 year olds cheek. She's grown up so fast, but he was thankful he didn't have to go through her teenage years alone.

"Well now that I've got your excuse, what's yours Takafumi?" He eyed the salesman, waiting patiently for some snide remark as he placed Sorata back on the ground, allowing the ageing feline to trot into the kitchen and eat whatever Hiyori had put out for him.

"You look good in my suit."

"Eh?" Almond eyes found slightly crinkled blue ones starring across the table at him as he finally took a seat.

"You heard me." Yokozawa took a sip of his coffee, waiting patiently for Hiyori to come back from the kitchen.

"I thought this was mine. It was in my closet."

"Hiyo-chan probably thought you'd carelessly dumped it on the ground." Yokozawa shrugged nonchalantly as his black suit really did look quite at home on his lover's body. In fact he remembered quite well when that very suit was practically ripped from his body.

He'd been away on a business trip and when he'd returned, going straight to the Kirishima household instead of his dark and unappealing apartment he found Hiyori home alone. Turns out she was waiting on her Obaachan to come and pick her up as Kirishima had expectantly been sent overseas for an entire month. That had been surprising to hear considering at no such time did Kirishima ever voice he'd be transferred out of the country for a month. Not that they'd spent a lot of time together as they'd both been missing each other the entire time. If Kirishima came to see him in the sales department, he was off running errands and if Yokozawa tried to contact him, his phone would be busy or he was out on business dinners.

The day Yokozawa found out Hiyori would be without her father for an entire month, he rang several times, not caring what time of day it was wherever Kirishima was and barked off his displease at the groggy man on the other end. After much arguing or venting, depending on how you looked at it, Yokozawa packed up his belongings and moved into the Kirishima home. His decision being it wasn't fair on Kirishima's retired parents to constantly drive in and out of the city day in and day out to tend to Hiyori's needs. Of course he knew they'd do it without a second thought, she was after all, their precious granddaughter, but he remembered they were heading to Okinawa that month, meeting up with old friends they'd lost contact with years ago.

When Yokozawa offered to take care of Hiyori, the teen was overjoyed at this news. She loved her grandparents dearly, but being able to spend time with her Onii-chan was going to be so much fun. And what fun they had! Of course everything wasn't as smooth sailing as the two of them thought it was going to be. They had their ups and downs, especially when Yokozawa was stumped at Hiyori's sudden change in behaviour half way through the month Kirishima was absent. He thought she was missing her Papa, offering her his phone to call him, but when she slapped it away, it cluttering to the ground, his eyebrows furrowed. She'd never behaved in such a way in front of him and his mind reeled at all the things that he could have possibly done to upset her.

When she burst into tears, that was the end of him, he was speed dialling Kirishima's number as Hiyori ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside.

_'Nn...?'_

_'Get back here, you asshole!' _Yokozawa barked down the phone, eyes every now and then glancing down the hallway to the bathroom door.

_'What's wrong?' _Kirishima yawned his reply, ruffling one hand through his messy hair as he rolled over in the bed and flicked on the lamp.

_'Something is wrong with Hiyo-chan.' _Yokozawa had gone onto tell him about her behaviour and how suddenly she started crying and had now locked herself in the bathroom.

_'Oh, its probably happened.' _Yokozawa was at a loss as to what he meant until Kirishima began to explain to him, like he was reading the back of a cereal box, that Hiyori had possibly begun to menstruate. The signs had been there for a few months now, so he'd gotten his mother to go shopping with her for feminine hygiene products and because of her sudden mood swings, he was sure the dreaded period had reared its ugly head on his usually sweet daughter. _'She'll be back to her sugary sweet self in about a week.'_

_'And I'm to do what in the mean time?'_

_'Stay clear, if Hiyo-chan becomes anything like my Onee-san, your in for it if you get in her way. Trust me, I've the scars to prove it.'_ After a few more moments on the phone together, the two men finally called it to an end so Kirishima could get back to sleep, considering he'd been working 12-14 hours a day and really needed to catch up on some sleep.

Yokozawa flipped his phone shut, sighing aloud as there was no way he'd be able to leave her alone for that long. He'd promised her grandparents he'd take good care of her and he was a man of his word. The salesman calmly made his way to the bathroom door, knocking once on it and advising Hiyori he'd be heading out for about half an hour. When he received no response, Yokozawa headed out and made his way to the train station and headed into the city, knowing there was a pharmacy shop not far from his office. He'd thought he'd be awkward when he entered the store, but he was a man on a mission and made his way straight to the counter, reeling off Hiyori's age, the fact it was her first period and what he could do to help or more importantly what he could buy to help her.

The handsome salesman returned with four shopping bags full of stuff. Of course not everything was from the pharmacy store as he'd stopped by the corner store to pick up some groceries while he was out. He entered the house and made his way towards the kitchen, stopping in the archway as Hiyori was making herself a hot drink.

_'Are you alright?' _When she shrugged her shoulders he made his way over, placing the bags on the ground as he leaned over the island counter, tilting Hiyori's head up so she would look at him.

_'The plans to go to the beach this weekend are ruined!'_

_'Ah,'_ What else could he say? Yokozawa lifted one of the bags onto the counter and pulled the contents out. _'Um, I went to a pharmacist and they said these should help.'_ It was truly an awkward moment between the two of them as Hiyori flushed in embarrassment. Her large brown eyes looked down at several different types of vitamins and medicines and even a wheat bag in the shape of a teddy bear sat on the counter. _'It's lavender scented, they said it'd help if you have cramps.' _Hiyori watched him scratch the back of his head awkwardly and she burst into fits of laughter, only wincing slightly at the jolt of pain around her stomach region. The 14 year old stepped around the counter and hugged her Onii-chan tight, not saying anything and instead buried her head into his lower chest. She'd gotten a little taller over the years. _'Let's call the girls for a sleepover instead. I've brought lots of snacks and hired out some concert videos for you, I think I got them right.'_

_'Onii-chan is the best!' _There was a glimpse of the happy Hiyori he knew as she scooped up the items on the counter and placed them back into the bag, leaving the teddy bear as Yokozawa placed it in the microwave to heat up for her while she took some medicine in private and then went to call whoever was going to go to the beach with her now that those plans had been postponed for obvious reasons.

Within literally an hour Yokozawa was just finishing up sorting out the lounge room, positioning the glass coffee table to the side where he placed all the snacks and drinks and laid out futons, pillows and blankets for the four girls, five including Hiyori in front of the large flat screen TV. The four girls, Yuki-chan the only one Yokozawa actually really knew the most about, would be staying over for the next two nights. He hoped it would perk up Hiyori.

When the doorbell rang, Yokozawa rose to go answer it. He found the smiling face of Yuki-chan, a duffel bag over her right shoulder, her favourite pillow tucked under her left arm and a plate of cookies from her mother for allowing her to stay. He showed her in, she instantly making herself feel comfortable within the medium sized living room, Yokozawa pretending not to pay attention as Yuki-chan asked how Hiyori was doing and telling her it gets easier as the days go on as he headed for the kitchen to place the cookies away for another time, after all, they had loads of snacks to get through as it was. He listened to the doorbell once more, scurrying footsteps heading to answer it, this probably being Yuki-chan and high pitched voices assaulted his ears. It appeared the other three girls had arrived at the same time. Yokozawa thought it best to make an appearance now before high tailing it to the bedroom and leaving the girls to amuse themselves.

_'Ah, Eiri-chan, Hina-chan, Maki-chan, this is Yokozawa-Onii-chan.' _Hiyori had gotten up from her seated position to stand at Yokozawa's side, one arm wrapping around his waist as she beamed a smile at her quietly blinking friends. Over the years Yokozawa had slowly gotten used to how touchy-feely the Kirishima's could be.

_'Konbanwa,' _It was almost comical as he watched the three teens scramble to stand up, bowing politely to him as they introduced themselves and thanked him for letting them stay over, their cute faces flushing at his half smile. It didn't take long for his arms to be occupied by thank you presents from the mother's of the girls while Hiyori told them not to be so nervous around her cute Onii-chan. If it wasn't for the fact they had company, he would of pinched her cheek and lightly scolded her for that comment.

The salesman had retreated from the living room as the girls just popped in the first concert video he'd got for them. He'd been reading one of Kirishima's books, before listening to his stomach grumble and made his way back into the living room. He offered the girls the dinner option of pizza and they all cheered happily at the thought. Though every single snack item on the coffee table had been sampled, it was still important to have something a little healthier then just snacks for the evening. Yokozawa gave the money to Hiyori, who of course said she'd pay him back, which he bopped her lightly on her head for and asked her to call him when it arrived.

Once again the businessman retreated, but this time to the bathroom as he took a nice warm shower, standing under the warm water as it cascaded over his unblemished taut skin. He was drying off when he could hear Yuki-chan calling out to him at the top of her lungs telling him the pizza was here. Yokozawa dressed in a pair of black slacks and a plain white long sleeved thin shirt, it secretly being Kirishima's and placed the towel over his shoulders as he made his way out of the bathroom and down the hallway and into the living room.

_'Smells good.'_ Yokozawa made his way over, bending to pick up a slice before raising his eyes to notice three girls starring at him. _'What?'_ He watched them all blush simultaneously and turned his gaze to the giggling Hiyori.

_'Onii-chan looks handsome after showering, ne?' _She chimed in merrily, tilting her head as did Yuki-chan who repeated the 'ne'.

_'Oi...' _Blue eyes stole a quick glance at the unbelievably embarrassed trio and decided to ease their awkwardness a little by ruffling Hiyori's hair, making it spike in all sorts of directions.

_'I'm not half as cute as what Hiyo-chan looks like when waking up.'_

_'Ah, Onii-chan!' _He winked at the grinning Yuki-chan and then grabbed himself another couple slices of the pizza before making his escape to the kitchen while Hiyori pouted.

Yokozawa didn't know how long he stayed in the kitchen lost in thought when he jolted at the vibration of his phone, Kirishima's name flashing on the screen.

_'Hello darling!' _He only bristled slightly at Kirishima's endearment because he'd been missing the man terribly, not that he'd say that aloud of course. There were shrieks of laughter coming from the living room and Yokozawa got off the stool to make sure everything was alright. _'Is that Hiyo-chan?'_

_'Mm, she's laughing at Yuki-chan and Maki-chan dancing.'_

_'Yuki-chan and Maki-chan are staying the night?'_

_'And Eiri-chan and Hina-chan.' _Yokozawa leaned against the wall as he eyed the five teenagers. The pyjama party was in full swing and smelling slightly of left over pizza and lavender as Hiyori hugged the bear close while giggling up a storm. He was so pleased this had perked up her low mood.

_'Well aren't you in your element surrounded by hormonal teenagers.'_

'_Are you jealous Zen?'_ Yokozawa could almost see the pout on the man's face. Even though they'd been together for awhile now, it was still a little rare to call the older man by his first name and when he did, it was usually to get a good reaction out of the man.

_'That's not fair, now I really want to hold you.' _Kirishima was rewarded with a low chuckle from Yokozawa.

_'You aren't the only one finding it tough.'_

_'Takafumi...'_

_'I'm speaking of Hiyo-chan of course.'_ At the sound of her name the teen glanced over her shoulder as Yokozawa made his way over, placing the phone out to her. She read the name on screen, eyes lighting up as she placed the phone to her ear.

_'Papa...' _And she was off, rambling away at top speed.

_'Come join us Yokozawa-onii-chan.'_

_'No, no, your dancing will put mine to shame.'_

_'Yuki-chan is trying to get Onii-chan to dance with her.'_ Yokozawa turned his eyes to Hiyori who was was repeating what was going on to her father. _'Papa wants pictures if you do.'_

_'You just tell him, in his dreams.' _And once again, he escaped.

The rest of his weekend was overrun by teenage girls and every passing hour, though he was pleased to see Hiyori's mood perk up, he was even more pleased that Kirishima only had one teenage daughter and not multiple. They exhausted him to no end, but the sweet hug and the endearing thanks he got from Hiyori after the girls left was well worth it.

Back to his black suit, it was the day Kirishima flew back. Hiyori was still at school, Yokozawa was in a meeting, dressed in that very suit and then suddenly he got a phone call. It of course was Kirishima advising him he had returned. It was two days earlier then he had expected and though he growled at the command from the older man to come home right now, the salesman ended up finishing up work early, lying about where he was going and took the train back to the Kirishima household. He'd met the man at the door, trying to get his heart to calm down, but when Kirishima had taken hold of his hand, pulling him towards his bedroom, he was lost completely as the two of them locked lips and the rest was embedded within his memory of an afternoon of passion.

"It does look good on me though." Kirishima winked at Yokozawa who did nothing but roll his eyes, even though each one of them had a hand splayed on the dining table, fingertips barely touching.

"Papa, you don't have time to flirt, just eat your breakfast or we'll all be late." Sometimes it was still a little shocking that Hiyori knew about them, but she was a bright girl and being a teenager she was exposed to all sorts of things these days. Though Yokozawa did worry she may be ridiculed for something that she has no control over, but with the three of them together, they would remain strong no matter what lay ahead of them. Plus, they had the support from others too. Perhaps it was Kirishima who could easily persuade anyone to do whatever he wished of them, but either way, Yokozawa was happy. All that he wanted now was something to call theirs. He was always in their place, which of course he knew was practically his, but he truly wanted something that belonged to all three of them. Was that too selfish?

"I'm moving." Deep blue eyes watched as Kirishima stopped mid way from eating his breakfast, almond eyes looking confusedly across the table at him.

"When, where to? How come I don't know about this?"

"I've got half a day off work to move today, I'm moving a few suburbs away from my old place and you've been really busy I haven't had a chance to tell you."

"A few suburbs from...but then you'll be over an hour away from here! Why not just move in with Hiyo-chan and I?"

"I refuse..." Yokozawa stood from his seat, having already finished his breakfast.

"Oi, shouldn't we at least talk about..."

"Papa," Almond eyes drifted to his daughter. "Onii-chan showed me the place, it looks nice and he said we can visit him often so don't fight okay?"

"I'm heading to work first."

"Can Papa and I visit your new place tonight?"

"Mm,"

"I'll pick him up from work and we'll go from there, okay Papa?"

"A-Aa..." Kirishima watched quietly as Yokozawa picked up his briefcase and headed down the hallway to the front door, listening as it clicked closed.

"Papa, hurry up or I'll leave without you."

"Hiyo-chan," She turned to look back at her fair-haired father, his hair colouring the same as hers though hers wasn't as unkempt considering her Onii-chan still did her hair every now and then. Of course she was old enough to do it herself, but every now and then he doted on her sweetly. "Are you...okay with this?"

"Of course I am, why?"

"Nothing..."

"You're acting weird Papa."

Kirishima placed on a light smile. "I'm fine." Though truly he was not. He knew he'd been working a lot of overtime lately, maybe that was why Yokozawa was fed up with him, maybe that was why he was moving further away. Was he slowly withdrawing from him, wanting a clean break even after four years together? He shook his head knowing he couldn't think of such thoughts when he had an important meeting to attend with Isaka-san.

* * *

Scrutinising eyes watched the two occupants leave the apartment building from around the corner and waiting for a good 15 minutes to make sure they had gone before heading back to the Kirishima household, fishing out the key he'd borrowed from Hiyori. Yokozawa entered the home, removing his shoes and his tie instantly as he made his way to Hiyori's bedroom. The sneaky girl, since she was in on his surprise, had already boxed up all her belongings and had hid all the spare boxes so he could get to work on packing up Kirishima's home. Of course when he said he was moving, he meant the three of them were moving, but for once he wanted to surprise his lover with doing something spontaneous. Rolling up his sleeves, Yokozawa set to work. He only had a few hours before the removal company would arrive.

* * *

"Papa, will you stop pouting like a child and support Onii-chan." The two Kirishima's were walking down a nice quiet street, Hiyori staring down at a map on her phone as it directed them to the new residence.

"Why is Hiyo-chan being the adult all of a sudden?" The editor-in-chief pinched her cheek before stopping in front of a fenced front yard with a brick one storey property. "This is the place?"

"Mm," Hiyori voiced as she clicked open the gate, giddy with excitement as she skipped up the five steps and pressed the doorbell. She didn't have to wait long as she was greeted by an exhausted looking Yokozawa.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Hiyori gave Yokozawa the peace sign before ducking out the way so Yokozawa could attack her father. Of course the attack was only to place a blindfold over his eyes.

"Hey!" The older man was literally confused as he stumbled up the stairs and into the warm stand alone house. He kicked off his shoes, stumbled down the hallway as he was being pushed and pulled at the same time. "What the hell is going on with you two?" Kirishima snapped angry, not in the mood for their secretive antics but all thoughts were lost to him when the blindfold was removed and he stared about the open plan living, dining and kitchen.

"Surprise!" His almond eyes darted down to his grinning daughter.

"I don't...understand."

"Mou, Papa, are you that thick?" Hiyori rolled her eyes as she pulled her father further inside. "Welcome home silly!"

"Home...?" He glanced around to see all his belongings were in fact either on display or still packed in boxes shoved in a corner of the large spacious room.

"I'm going to check out my new bedroom, its twice as big as my old one." Hiyori dashed down the hallway, ducking into a light green painted room, kicking the door closed after Sorata waltzed into the room and jumped onto her assembled and made bed. She flopped down, springs squeaking as she pulled out her phone to text her friends her new address while stroking the purring cat curled at her side. Seems as though Sorata was happy about his new place and when her Onii-chan had secretly showed her the place a couple weeks ago she found it had a great size backyard where her and her friends could hang out.

* * *

"I think I need to sit down." Kirishima quietly voiced as he sat on the glass coffee table and not in one of the leather lounge chairs. "So your behaviour today, about rejecting my offer to live with me was because of this place?"

"Of course idiot, I just placed a down payment on it after all."

"I'd no idea."

"You weren't meant to know. Hiyo-chan and I have been keeping it from you."

"Why?" Almond eyes rose to look up at Yokozawa, his adorably cute lover was now standing in front of him.

Yokozawa shrugged his shoulders even though his heart was pounding a mile a minute. "To surprise you. We thought you'd be happy." The salesman folded his arms over his dusty shirt.

"Of course I'm happy. To be with the two of you, I cannot ask for anything more." Kirishima's eyes sparkled happily as he glanced around the room. "I can't believe you did all this."

"Well..."

"You've no idea the shitty thoughts I was thinking all day. I thought you were breaking up with me."

"Breaking up? Hell no!" Yokozawa fumed at himself for the embarrassing flush gracing his cheeks.

"Then, why all this?"

Yokozawa racked a hand through his hair. "I've never thought about breaking up with you. Hiyo-chan and you are my..." He faulted and made his escape, only towards an empty glass display cabinet as he grabbed the only thing which was currently inside it. He didn't know what had happened to himself over the past few years, he'd gone all stupid and mushy over this bloody man. The editor-in-chief remained quiet as he waited for the businessman to explain his actions. "I didn't mean to place any such thoughts in your head. I just wanted something to call _ours_ I guess."

"Ours..."

"Something for the three of us." Yokozawa cleared his throat. "For you," Kirishima blinked several times as he found a key placed out to him. "I'm proposing to you, take the bloody thing already!" The older man shot to his feet, grabbing hold of the key, his heart thumping as he engulfed the embarrassed Yokozawa in a fierce embrace.

"You've got us." Kirishima was certain if he was 10 years younger he'd be doing somersaults, but instead he'd remember to ravish his lover later on. "We're never letting you go."

"I'll kick your ass if you do."

Kirishima laughed aloud before feeling all of Yokozawa's weight droop against him. "Oi!" The editor-in-chief dropped to the carpet as his younger lover was out cold, head and upper body pressed against his chest.

"Onii-chan has been planing this for awhile and I guess all the stress and excitement finally made him collapse." Kirishima turned his gaze to the warm smile on his daughters face.

"You two are far too sneaky for me." Hiyori giggled up a storm as she crouched down, one dainty finger poking Yokozawa on the cheek.

"We've got ourselves a cutie."

Kirishima had to suppress a loud laugh at Hiyori's comment and held his lover closer while placing out his left hand to cup his cute girls cheek. "Tadaima Hiyo-chan, Takafumi."

"Okaeri..." The teen sweetly voiced, pecking him on the cheek and doing the same to the currently unconscious Yokozawa before heading towards the kitchen to unpack the utensils, pots and pans so she could make their first celebration meal within their new home.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
